WARNING:Vampires and Time Machines
by Anya365
Summary: Alice comes to my house one day with a time machine. We go back in time to try and fix some of the Cullens' mistakes. Will her plan backfire? Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**ALICE! TIME MACHINES! WHAT CAN GO WRONG? EVERYTHING!!!!!!**

**I will narrate this story as Anya the fairy and I will be in the story as her too, just so you know. I will be human sized and have wings that are invisible to humans.**

**I do not own twilight or any thing that I can get sued by.**

**ENJOY!**

Anya's P.O.V

Life at the Cullens' place wasn't as fun as it used to be. Of course the Vamps vs. Werewolves Truce kinda was the purpose of that. Edward and Jacob tolerated each other which made me scream. It may seem a bit selfish but all they ever did was sit there or play with Nessie or talk. They became dare I say it... boring! Alice was the only fun one around. We went shopping and hung out. After a while she was all caught up in the normalises.

So I left and didn't come back till something crazy happened.

At home I was practicing my magic. I swirled purple fog around me. A knock at the door scared me and I was engulfed in my fog and started coughing. The knock scared me because it was perfect. And in tune. I got up from my chair, peeked out of the window and sighed. It was only Alice. I hadn't seen her in a month. I had missed her very much. Her face was filled with pure thrill and excitement. I opened my door slowly. It creaked ever so slightly.

"Alice? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while. What's that?" I pointed at a small round machine in her hand.

She smiled up at me. "I have something to show you" She whispered mysteriously "Nice outfit" I looked down at my lace shirt-dress and jeans.

"Thanks" I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I didn't like being stared at it kind of freaked me out.

"Can I come in?" She looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah of course." I stepped aside for her.

"You will never believe what I found!" Alice said sitting down on my blue couch.

"I guess not. Did you find the movie Jacob kept hiding from us?"

"Shark Boy and Lava Girl? No I found something better. Do you remember the movie Minutemen?"

Minutemen was a Disney Channel original movie. You can Google it. "Yeah, good movie why?"

"Do you remember when that kid stole the time machine blue prints from NASA? Well...." She pointed at the small machine in her arms.

"You stole it from NASA!" I screeched jumping from my seat.

"Calm down. I'll return it... after we use it. What do you say?"

"But everything would be lost. Everything that ever happened would have never existed!" I tried to explain but Alice wasn't listening she was staring into space. I new that face she was having a vision.

"Alice?" She was taking a while in responding.

"Do you have a book of spells?" She asked turning around at me.

"Yes but what does that have to do with... oh" I jumped up and ran to my room. I grabbed a huge book (about as big as Breaking Dawn) with Golden letters on the cover spelling out **'****SPELLZ'**.

I came back to the living room holding the book "OK, I think there is a time travel reversal spell in here." I flipped through the pages until I came over what I was looking for. "Here it is. It says;_ For your time travel necessities. If you mess up your past or future just say this spell and all will be well. _That's the one. Well Alice if you really want to go then-"

"YES!" Alice bounced out of her seat and pressed a button on the time machine. Everything swirled and I felt sick.

I finally opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. I was in front of a movie theater. It looked familiar. Oh that's right this movie theater was the one Bella went to with Jessica.

"Alice why are we here?" I wondered out loud. I thought for sure that we would end up at a much later time.

"I'm guessing that this was a really important time when fate and destiny was messed with and it needed help. I can go to Edward and tell him that I come from the future! I can even take my past me to convince him too. Two Alice's has to do the trick!"

"Alice that is a great idea but what will it do to Bella and Jacob? Think about it. Even though I sometimes get annoyed by Jacob I still think he needs a chance. What about Renesmee. I hardly think Edward or Bella would like it if Bella's long lost friend comes along and says he imprinted on Nessie"

"I'll figure it out" And she was gone.

"Alice!" I shouted "At least take me with you." I mumbled that part knowing she was gone. What was I going to do here. Then it struck me like... like... like... well it just hit me.

Bella wanted to see Edward again right? Well why didn't I give her a movie with just that! I hid behind a trash can and whispered a spell.

"Light pass through me and around me, nobody will see me" I felt my body begin to fade. I opened my invisible eyes and smiled my invisible lips.

I wondered where Alice was as I walked into the theater unknown and unseen.

**Alice's P.O.V **

I raced forward. Then I stopped and my face twisted into a blank stare and I saw it. Edward would be rushing through these very trees at any moment. What was he doing here? I looked up and waited. Sure enough there he was running with a blank sad face. He skidded to a stop and looked at me confused. He took in all the new thoughts I had planned for him to hear. Not all of them though. Some thoughts would be left for the future.

"Edward I-" I started but Edward took a step back.

"Alice," His tone grave. "What are you doing here" He didn't seem to believe that I was from the future.

"Edward you have to go back. You don't realize... what were you doing going this way?"

His face was troubled like he was deciding what to say and my visions were mixed up at the back of my head.

"Edward?"

**Anya's P.O.V**

I sat at one of the isles in the back of the theater and watched the opening scene of the movie I picked out. I folded my arms at the back of my head and crossed my legs. I liked this movie and I hoped Bella would too.

* * *

**What will Edward say? What movie did I choose? Find out in Chapter 2!**

**Thank you for the invisibility spell. All other spells after that will be created by me. **

**Isn't green a beautiful color. It's just amazing! Look a green button! Right there below these words! What a coincidence. Why don't you click it and see what it does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When we last saw our characters they were on a verge of spilling a secret. What secret? Why was Edward headed toward Bella? What movie did I choose? Here it is on Chapter 2!!!!!!!!! **

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I stared at him with a questioning gaze. "Edward, why were you heading this way?"

"Alice I- I can't do it. I tried to stay away but I couldn't. I have to see Bella." He said in a rush his eyes burning butterscotch. He had hunted. He was prepared to see Bella again.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Come with me!" I jumped happily and smiled. Edward looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What? You don't object?"

"Edward I love Bella, too. Like I said before." I had said that I loved her long ago before Edward loved Bella. (Yes Midnight Sun)

I grabbed his hand and ran back to the movie theater.

**Anya's P.O.V**

The movie started and I watched as Harry Potter showed up on the screen. I waved my hand and whispered "_Skip, Skip come on now, hurry up quick show me the scene that includes Cedric" _The movie skipped ahead and no one noticed. That was part of the spell, too.

Bella looked up shocked at the screen not moving. She shook her head and turned to Jessica.

"_Sorry didn't catch that, give me the ear of a bat" I whispered and I heard Bella much more clearly._

"Um Jess, I'm gonna go buy some popcorn" She stood up and walked away.

I stood up and had to cover my mouth before I screamed. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like the movie that surprised me but that Edward was talking to Alice out side! I wasn't expecting him to come until much later.

I muttered a quick disappearing spell. " _Things did not turn out clear, hurry and take me out of here."_

I reappeared in front of the movie theater. I had made myself visible again and rushed over to Edward and Alice. "Edward Anthony Cullen, what are you doing here?" I whispered furiously.

"Ah, Anya I see your still alive."

"I'm 12"

"I know"

There was a moment of silence and confusion from my part.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" I pushed them into a corner. They were stronger than me but they let me push them.

"I couldn't stay away from Bella. I at least had to see her once."

Alice smiled when he said that. "Right this way then"

I looked at her with a shocked look. "Alice he can't see Bella yet he might lose control if he smells her. He might go after her and Jacob will never have a chance like I said before"

Alice put her hands on her hips "Please don't tell me your siding with Jacob now. Come on Anya!"

"Think about Renesmee!"

We started fighting about what was right. Me and Alice never fought but here we were fighting and as we fought I had a feeling we forgot something.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

She looked at me, her eyes widening "Uh, oh"

**Edward's P.O.V**

All I could think about was Bella. Bella,Bella, Bella...

Then I stopped at the back door of the theater. Who was Renesmee? I only barely knew who Jacob was. Were these the important people in Bella's life? Were they more important than me? What if she was happy? Would I really lose control? The questions stung but I knew what was right. I let go of the handle and stepped away from the door. I took a breath and ran back. Past Anya and Alice. Past all of Forks.

I couldn't go back. Not yet. Not if Bella was happy without me. I sighed.

**Alice's P.O.V**

"OK Anya, I think we should go now before we mess up the past any more. I think you were right, this is dangerous." I looked around at her.

Anya was starring straight ahead. "Anya having visions is my thing"

She looked at me and shook her head " Sorry I was just looking at..." She pointed at nothing "I swear he was just there!"

"Who?"

"Um... no one I guess"

"So what do we do now?"I asked

Anya smiled and materialized the time machine in front of us. "Don't you mean who do you want to visit next?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it and I will continue soon. **

**Who do you want Anya and Alice to visit next? You get to choose!**

**The first 5 reviewers will be mentioned in the next chapter!**


End file.
